The proposed work focuses on three major aspects of carbohydrate metabolism, including the role of inappropriately excessive or inadequate gluconeogeneisi, the regulation of muscle protein degradation in the supply of gluconeogenic amino acids, and the extent of suppressibility of endogenous glucose production by exogenous dialysate glucose.